Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Computing systems rely on having ready access to data. To promote ready access, file systems typically organize data within files, and allow those files to be placed within a directory structure. The file system also allows for creation, modification and deletion of files or directories. Accordingly, data may be organized in a fashion that is convenient, intuitive, and deterministic way for a human user and/or a computer program so that data can be properly retrieved as needed.
A directory structure for a file system may be confined to a particular local hard drive. However, more recently, the directory structure may include directories that include files accessible over a network. Remoting software often allows a local view of a file system in which the entirety of the file system is remotely located. Accordingly, file systems may conventionally be distributed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.